undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Mettatopia
Mettatopia is an Undertale AU located somewhere in the Doodle sphere where Mettatons/Mettacrits from all AUs come together to relax and have a great experience. It was created by Ink!Mettaton after the end of the Underverse Wars. Characters Undertale AU Characters * Undertale Mettaton * Deltarune Mettaton * Underswap Hapstablook * Underfell Mettaton * Fellswap gold Hapstablook * Swapfell purple Mettacrit * Outertale Mettatron * Outerfell Mettatron * Storyshift Mettacrit * Storyswap Mettacrit * History Recast Mettacrit * Tantamount Star * Anecdote Flare * Storyfell Mettacrit * Storyspin Mettaton * Inverted Fate Mettaton * Glitchtale Mettaton * Othertale Mettaton * Underworld Mettaton * Storyspin Mettaton * X-tale Mettaton * Oceantale Mettaton * Sassytale Mettaton * Freaktale Mettaton * Epictale Mettaton * What it Once Was Mettaton * Polterswap Melogeist * Chronic Exchange Mettabella * Undynetale Mettaton * Corrupted Justice Mettaton * Impacted Reality Mettaton * Glitched Reset Mettaton * Shifted Fate Mettaton * Mafiatale Mettaton * Underfresh Mettaton * Undertale: Rusted Mettaton * OW!Underfell Mettaton * Tyrannic Fell Mettaton * DystopicTale Mettaton * Monofell Mettaton * Underwar Mettaton * Underkeep Mettaton * Dancetale Mettaton * Trainertale Mettaton * Katanatale Mettaton * Undertomb Mettaton * Hardtale Mettaton * Littletale Mettaton * Quantumtale Hapstablook * Temmietale Mettatem * Negatale Mettaton * Negativetale Mettaton * Antitale Mettaton * Understeam Mettaton * Underpants Mettaton * If Undertale was realistic Mettaton * HELP_tale Mettaton * Painted plummet SMG4 * Spongetale Mr Krabs * Deltatale Rouxls Kaard * PGB Deltatale Jevil * Overtime Scott * Turnedtables Ragel * Undertale: Reshuffled Mettacrit * Taletwist Mettaton * Tales End Hapsta-model * Happytale Mettaton * Cruantale Mettaton Added Characters * Ink!Mettaton * Award-show Mettaton * Restaurant Mettaton * Mime Mettaton * Beta Mettaton * Toy Figure Mettaton * Rapper Mettaton * Flop star Mettaton * Action star Mettaton * Fashionista Mettaton * Sansaton * Haunted house Mettacrit * Mafia-bots * Jouster-bot * Guardian sentries * Guide-bot Characters from other AUs: Undertale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Classic MTT" * His weapon of choice is his chainsaw. * Since he is the original MTT, he is the most popular person in Mettatopia. * He was the first Mettaton to be "invited" in Mettatopia. Deltarune Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Nobody" * He has no weapons. * He's the most shy of all Mettatons, and quite depressed. * Nobody knows what he looks like, as he is always inside his house. Underswap Hapstablook * Goes by the nickname of "Happy" * His weapon of choice is his tears. * He is very shy and likes to recluse himself from other. Underfell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Mettafell" * His weapons of choice are his bombs. * Often people call him edgy, but he isn't much of an edge-lord at all. * He was mocked and ridiculed by his fans back at Underfell, but here he is loved by everyone. Outertale Mettatron * Goes by the nickname of "Star" * His weapon of choice is a laser canon. * Acts mostly the same as Classic. * Often or not he is seen making Sci-Fi movies with fellow celebrities. Inverted Fate Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Spiral" * His weapons of choice are his flaming sword and arm blasters. * He often brings Frisk and Papyrus to see Mettatopia along with him. * He is one of the coolest and most spikest Mettaton in all of Mettatopia. Dancetale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Hip-Hop" * His weapons of choice are his dancing legs. * He is the best dancer of all the Mettatons. Storyshift Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Fallen" * His weapon of choice is a knife. * Usually can be found around Protag or Narrator. * Likes to narrate things to himself. Storyswap Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Protag" * He preferbs pacifism over fighting, yet has a stick as weapon. * Has some issues with Knight, who once tried to hunt him down, and usually avoids him. Storyspin Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Knight" * His weapon of choice is a royal guard sword. * He is a guardian to Mettatopia, often seen protecting the main entrance and the citizens of the AU. * He is best friends with X-tale Mettaton, as he is also guardian. * Doesn't like the fact Protag is a human. X-tale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "VIII" * His weapon of choice is a laser sword. Underkeep Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "King" * His weapon of choice is a sword. * He often sees himself as more superior to the other Mettatons and tends to call them peasants. * He is often seen with his personal bodyguard and champion Jouster-bot. Undertale: Reshuffled Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Executioner" * His weapon of choice is his arm blaster. Mafiatale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Gangster" * His weapon of choice is a tommy gun. * He runs a secret underground crime syndicate in Mettatopia that smuggles unlicensed MTT products from other AUs. * He is always seen with his trusty henchmen the mafia-bots. Underpants Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Screamer" * His weapon of choice is his own legs. * After not getting a Underpants video from Sr pelo focusing on him, he stormed right out of his home AU saying "You sons of b*****s don't understand me you hear?!". * He is a bit more short tempered and loud then the other Mettatons. OW!Underfell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "OW" * His weapons of choice are his mini Mettaton robots. * Despite coming from an Underfell variation, he is not evil, similair to the rest of his AU's inhabitants. * He is less evil than Classic even, as he doesn't wish to kill humans. Spongetale Mr. Krabs * Goes by the nickname of "Eugene" * His weapon of choice is his big meaty claws. * He runs a Krusty krab in MTT Mega Mall and often sell very expensive Krabby patties to his Customers. Painted Plummet SMG4 * Goes by the nickname of "Luke" * His weapon of choice is his meme sprite bomb. * He is a meme expert and is usually seen selling SMG4 merch. * Is a little bit retarded. Trainertale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Trainer" * Instead of a weapon, he prefers to use his Pokemon. * He wants to be the very best Mettaton like no one ever was. * Often heard singing the Pokemon intro. Oceantale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Aqua" * His weapon of choice is a sword. * He is an expert swordsmen and a bit more dashing then most other Mettatons. Littletale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Junior" * His Weapon of choice is a tennis ball gun. * The youngest of the Mettatons. Quantumtale Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Time Kid" * His Weapon of choice is his time travelling powers. * He is best friends with Junior. What it once was Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Prof" * His weapon of choice is a Determination powered laser cannon. * One of the greatest scientific minds in Mettatopia. Impacted Reality Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Droidaton" * His weapon of choice is his arm cannon. * He hates his life and is quite sarcastic. * He has to go to Mettatopia in secret, as Gaster has strict control over him. Sometimes brings DVDs of shows from Classic Mettaton for Alphys. * Likes to tell the other Mettatons secrets about his AU's Gaster. Glitched Reset Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Doctor Mettaton" * His weapon of choice is ??? * He has a bit of timeline awareness, and discovered Mettatopia before his invitation, as he detected the presence of an enoumous amount of Mettaton souls at one place. * Rival of Prof. Rosetale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Petals" * His weapon of choice is a red coloured chainsaw called "Rose'o Thorns. * The most beautiful Mettaton in Mettatopia. * Really likes to suduct others with his charming personality. * Is often seen bathing in rose petals. Underworld Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "noitanimobA" * His weapon of choice is ??? HELP_Tale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "SUBJECT: L.E.G.S" * He doesn't use any weapons but rather corrupts his opponents. * Not the OG HELP_Tale Mettaton, but a being created by the corrupted Mettatons that are sent to a quarantined part of Mettatopia to prevent corruption. Negatale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Gloomy" * His weapon of choice is his electric laser, as it is the only weapon he has access to since he his trapped in his box form. * Hopes to find a scientist Mettaton that can repair his switch, but hasn't found one yet. Freaktale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Mangle" * His weapon of choice is ??? * He has the most irritating voice of all Mettatons Sassytale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Smiley" * His weapon of choice is ??? * Nobody really knows what goes in this little guy's mind. But one thing is certain, he will make your last living moments absolutely beautiful. Cruantale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Blue" * His weapon of choice is his electric laser beam. * He often insults Mettatons he doesn't like. * Is slightly depressed. Characters from other AUs (UTAU wiki exclusive): Corrupted Justice Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "CJ" * His weapons of choice are his "blue and yellow attacks" * Usually hangs out with the less famous Mettatons, as the others make him jealous. * Can't seem to get anyone to eat his face steaks. Shifted Fate Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Narrator" * His weapon of choice is a leg-shaped knife * Manages Mettatopia's speaker systems. * He often secretly attaches microscopic speakers to some of the more well-known Mettatons to narrate everything they do as a practical joke when he isn't busy. * Usually plays the megalomaniacal villain during the shows he makes with other Mettatons. Antitale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Opposite" * His weapons of choice are his mini Mettaton robots. * Has a good relation with most of the non-evil Mettatons, and switches between his ghost and robot forms depending on his company. Deltatale Rouxls Kaard * Goes by the nickname of "Kaard" * His weapon of choice is his stomping pair of K Round legs. * Nobody really understands his complex speech. * Rivals CJ Mettaton as the (unofficial) puzzle maker of Mettatopia. PGB Deltatale Jevil * Goes by the nickname of "Chaos" * His weapon of choice is the Devilsknife. * Is banned for destroying too many things and trying to convince everyone they live in a game (and the excuse of him not looking like a Mettaton at all anyways). * His nickname was created when he yelled "CHAOS, CHAOS!" when asked who he was once. Happytale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "NEO" * His weapon of choice is his arm cannon. * He has crippling depression and quickly gets angered. Tyrannic Fell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Floaty Hands", much to his dismay. * His weapons of choice are a doom laser and his 4 floating hands. * He has an alliance with Deceiver. * He absolutely hates the color pink. * He appears to talk to himself a lot, as no-one in Mettatopia aside from Deceiver knows his AU's Napstablook is inside of him. DystopicTale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Deceiver" * His weapon of choice is his almost hypnotizing voice. * He sees most of the other Mettatons as fools, though has an alliance with some of the more sinister or calculative Mettatons, and secretly plots Multiverse domination with them. * Doesn't like Gangster, though has offered him a monopoly of MTT product distribution if he helps him with his cause. Added Mettatons Ink!Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Painter" * His weapon of choice is his dual-wielding paintbrushes. * The creator and sworn protector of Mettatopia. Award-show Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Oscar" * He doesn't use any weapons since he is a award-show host. Restaurant Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Gourmet" * His weapon of choice is a kitchen knife. Locations Added Locations * Main Entrance * City square * MTT Mega RestAUrant * MTT Theatre * MTT paradise resort and spa * MTT apartment flats * MTT Mega Mall * MTT museum * The Haunted Luxury Mansion * The corrupted badlands Gallery This is where the pictures of all the Mettatons for the AUs will be placed. Mettaton-1.png|Undertale Mettaton (Overworld sprite) Mettaton.gif|Undertale Mettaton (In-battle sprite) Tumblr nxdwf4hDdp1tey99uo1 r1 1280.png|Underpants Mettaton Mettaton ex w speedpaint by camilaanims-dakzqmq 2.png|Glitchtale Mettaton pink ghost.png|Underswap Hapstablook Mettaton_Regular_(Underfell).png|Edgy Underfell Mettaton fallen ghost.png|Swapfell Hapstablook out of this world.png|Outertale Mettatron Boxaton.png|Mettaton as kamina MettatonStorySpin.jpg|Storyspin Mettaton UnderFresh!! Mettaton!.png|Underfresh Mettaton Tumblr o1sw50MURy1rygoy3o6 1280.jpg|Underkeep Mettaton Mettaton.png|Trainertale Mettaton IRMTT.png|"I hate my life": IR MTT UnexMettatonReboot.png|What it once was Mettaton Underworld Mettaton Sprite.png|Underworld Mettaton, he isn't from a swap despite his appearance Freaktale Mettaton.png|Freaktale Mettaton Freaktale Mettaton EX.png Sassytale_mettaton_sprite.png|The ultimate Box form every MTT strives to get away from looking like this, it's Sassytale Mettaton! sailor robot.png|Oceantale Mettaton smg4.png|Hello you sexy hobos. MettatonHELPTALE.png|SUBJECT:L.E.G.S Miscellaneous * Not only are there Mettatons from already existing AUs, but new OC Mettatons present in Mettatopia. * Only Mettatons can enter this AU, meaning that characters like Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans can't enter this AU. Though apparently, a Mettaton can bring them with them, as shown by Spiral. ** This includes characters from Mettatale that are not the OG Mettaton. ** While it includes characters with the celebrity role from crossovers, for switch-ups it doesn't. Category:Location AUs